


Good Morning

by Macaroons



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaroons/pseuds/Macaroons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their morning routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Sunlight streaks through the partially covered window, hitting the white walls of the room and streaking them with bright lights. The sheets on the bed reflecting against the sun as it shifts. Two heads are revealed from under the white plush sheets, hair splayed among the equally white pillows pillowed under their heads as the two begin to wake.

The alarm clock begins ringing and a long arm stretches out from under the sheets to hit the alarm above the headboard to stop the sharp noise waking them up for their day, interrupting the silence of the morning.

As the alarm stops, the arm recoils back under the warm heat under the sheets and the owner of the arm lets out an aggravated groan.

The birds outside are chirping, signalling the start of the day, but the sound of buses override them at certain moments.

"Haru~" One of the male groans, tired fingers pulling the sheet down. "Get up."

Haru rolls, the sun illuminating the contours of his face, digging his head face-first into the pillow, "Mm," he replies, not wanting to get up and he pulls the sheets back up and over his body. "You first, Rin," he mumbles into the pillow, already dozing back into his peaceful slumber.

Rin makes a frustrated sound, turning onto his side to face Haru. He still takes a few moments before he actually gets up, throwing the sheets off and it accidentally uncovers the dozing male's body. His whole body uncovered except for the piece of cloth covering his backside.

Last night the two of them had went to Haru's place late at night after they had come back from sneaking into a swimming pool and racing, feeling the buzz of finally racing each other again. They had threw their school bags on the floor in the hall, zipping off their jackets and throwing them as well onto the floor. The rest of their clothes went piece-by-piece with gentle 'thuds' on the ground until they were just in their underwear. Too tired to even take a shower to go to bed. Too tired for Haru to bring out the futon for Rin to sleep in and they fell together on Haru's bed, only aware enough to pull up the sheets and to share each other's body warmth as they fell into a deep sleep.

Rin pulls the sheets back over Haru as he gets up, not wanting him to catch a cold, before brushing his lips in a gentle kiss on Haru's uncovered ear. As he walks to the bathroom, unaware, Haru twitches from the light brush and his eyes slowly open again, eyes adjusting to the brightness of the room in the early morning.

Rin strips off the rest of his clothes, underwear landing softly onto the shower ground before leaning down to up the piece of cloth, tossing it into the laundry pile by the door before stepping into the bathtub and turning on the faucet, waiting for the water to warm.

Outside, Haru shuffles out of the bed, trudging over the sheets that had fallen off when he stood up, and he walks over to the bathroom as well. Opening the door just in time to hear Rin popping open a bottle of shampoo. He strides soundlessly to the tub, gently pulling the curtain aside before stepping in behind Rin, curling his stiff arms around Rin's chest and he brings his chin to rest on the other male's shoulder. Grounding his semi-hard erection against his arse as he hears a breathy sound of surprise.

"Ah! Haru, we can't do this right now. School..." Rin trails off as he turns his head around, watching the way Haru's body is slumped behind him, lazily grinding his cock into his crack. Entranced by the glistening teardrops of water sluicing down his body, soaking his hair, and making their bodies slip and slide against one another.

"I'm not doing anything. 'M just holding you." Haru murmurs into the hollow of the Rin's neck. He hears Rin sigh before he feels him shift and squirt shampoo on his hand, lathering it in the palm of his hands then into his hair and Haru takes a deep breath in, taking in the scent of lavender. Of Rin.

As Rin rinses off the shampoo from his hair, Haru trails his hands down from the red-headed male's chest to rests on his defined hip bones. When Rin doesn't say anything, Haru proceeds to grip Rin's manhood in his hands, lazily stroking and rolling the flesh in his palms, grip tightening to jerk him off. He smirks when he feels Rin's posture stutter, body tensing on his chest and a quiet, breathy moan escapes Rin's lips. His fingers coming down from his head to grip at Haru's wrist as he continues to stroke the male, rolling his hips languidly against his arse.

Rin's legs spread, bending a little at the knees to keep himself from falling, pleasure coming quickly and he feels dizzy. He stutters as he tries to speak, "Haru, you liar. You said you wouldn't do anything," his breathing becoming heavy.

"I said I was holding you," he squeezes the cock in his hand tighter to gives emphasis. Wincing when Rin digs his fingers into his skin. He grinds his hip further into Rin's crack, feeling the male push back. The tip of his thumb brushes the head of Rin's arousal and he pushes back eagerly against Haru's own.

He jerks Rin harder, faster, feeling the male's body shuddering as he breathes harshly.

"Ah! I'm close," he pants out, thrusting into the tight, warm heat of Haru's fist gripping his arousal, pushing his arse back onto Haru's cock so it digs harder into his crack. Haru holds him tighter, jerking him off, stroking.

Rin turns his head, hand raising to grab Haru's hair and to pull him into a deep kiss. "Ah, I'm coming. Haru, I'm coming," and he mindlessly tells Haru to go faster, but he's already going as fast as he can. Rin squeezes his eyes shut tightly, opening his lips, mouth slack against Haru's mouth in an 'O' as he shudders through his climax. Wincing at the tight grip on his hair, Haru takes the opportunity to take in the male's tongue, sucking, tasting his flavour as the other starts to become limp in his arms.

He shifts the male, turning him so their chests are touching, slippery and rubbing against each other as the male leaning on him twitches through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Haru slumps back onto the wall, bring his hand to lift Rin's chin up for another kiss, tongues intertwining, and Rin pulls away.

"Good morning," Haru says, and Rin tiredly glares at him.

Shifting back onto his own weight, Rin looks at Haru with cloudy-hazed eyes, lips still parted and glistening with spit or with water, Haru can't tell. He leans in again, but this time to plant a kiss to Haru's jawline, tongue coming out to lick down his jaw and his neck. Slowly sliding down, licking the water spraying down his body, licking his collar bones, his chest, stopping to lick and suckle at a already-hardened nipple before continuing down until he is facing Haru's arousal, tip already beading with precum.

His tongue peaks out, licking his lips and then he takes an experimental lick to the top of Haru's cock, pointing his tongue to lick at the tip and taste him. Rin looks up and catches the other's eye, smirking. Flattening out his tongue he licks from the tip of his cock to the bottom of his balls, repeating the motion before he finally takes him into his mouth. Sinking down slowly, head first, relaxing his throat. One of his hands grip Haru's fairly-toned thigh tightly, the other creeping up to grab onto one of his bottom cheeks, levering the male towards him. His eyes close, savoring the taste as he takes the boy deeper, trying not to gag.

"Don't bite me." Haru breathes out, deep in- and exhales through his nose.

Rin tries to respond but is only able to make out a low vibration from his throat, making Haru moan and Rin suddenly feels hands grip his hair. Resisting the urge to gag, he stops to calm himself.

He moves his head back and forth, pulling off Haru's cock then pushing back. Each pull-and-push slide becoming easier one after another. His fingers dig into the other's crack, other hand coming down to message his balls, weighing them in his palm as he sucks his cock.

With a groan, Haru yanks Rin's head back by the hair, pulling him off as he comes, climaxing on his face. His face tips back and hits the shower wall behind him, mouth slack, breathing harshly with closed eyes.

Opening them again, he looks down, watching Rin wipe the cum from face. "Sorry,"

Rin stands up, face tilted toward the shower spray, rinsing off his hair, his face, his mouth. "Idiot." he says with a wide grin.

Rin pumps the shower gel, lathering the both of them before rinsing and toweling off, getting dressed into their school uniforms. Brushing their teeth.

"I'm going to grill mackerel."

Rin raises an eyebrow, "Again?" But Haru has already begun, pulling on his apron and placing out the fish. Rin sighs. He looks at Haru direction, noticing something glint at the tips of the male's hair.

"Ah, Haru, your hair is still wet," The red head male says as he settles behind Haru, fingers curling around his hair, water droplets sliding down his finger. "I told you to dry off properly," He pulls his own towel off his shoulders and towels Haru's hair, making sure it's dry and not dripping with moisture. "There." Content, Rin twines his fingers into the male's hair, untangling the knots and just enjoying the intimate but innocent moment.

"Can you get the plates?" Haru asks, flipping the fish on to it's other side to cook evenly. And Rin immediately sets out the plates, reaching for two sets of chopsticks.

As Haru settles in his seat across from Rin, taking a bite out of the mackerel, he notices Rin's face. "What?"

"Next time, I'm cooking. Something without mackerel," Rin says, "Something better than fish." he smiles, taking a large bite out of the fish.

Their feet touch under the table and Haru curls their legs together, sliding their ankles together as a welcoming gesture. Rin notices and smiles briefly at him before looking down to continue the meal.

"My train comes soon," Rin says, quickly eating the rest of the fish, untangling their legs and bringing his plate to the sink. He walks back to the table, behind Haru who is still eating, "I'll see you later," he whispers quietly, eyes closed as he bends down to place a chaste, barely-there kiss on the top of Haru's head, brushing his damp hair and he pulls away.

Haru tilts his head back, arm coming up to wind around Rin's neck before the male could pull away out of reach. His lips softly caressing Rin's cheek.

"I'll see you."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes (I can't seem to take my time to look over things) :)


End file.
